¿Con quién me quedo?
by Kool-Neko221
Summary: Neko una chica trata de buscar su pareja ideal, Vive en un departamento debajo de Gouenji.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: Los personajes no son mio son de Level 5 y blablabla... mi Oc es mia (ya se que hay tantas Neko, pero ella es muy distinta a las demás neko)**

**Esto solo es Ocio mio XD **

**Yo pienso que si lo pogo en modo Maduro de todas formas una niña de 10 años busca.**

**Si no te gusta el Hentai o todo lo que se refiera a contenido Se...ual (Eso da pena). no lo leas.**

**Y recuerda que no soy perfecta y no escribo muy bien, tampoco se me da la imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La historia de una Neko, se va a vivir a la ciudad de Inazuma, encuentra un depa. <em>  
><strong>

**_Ella conoce a muchos chicos, ella intenta ligar con los chicos de allí_**

**_¿Podrá?..._**

* * *

><p>Una Chica nueva llegó a la ciudad de Inazuma, la chica era de cabello oscuro usaba lentes color rosa, sus ojos eran muy chiquito, era de estatura baja, tez blanca.<p>

- ¡Bien!... ¿Esto es en lo que voy a vivir? - Preguntaba la extranjera en su idioma, que es el inglés (N. Yo no soy buena en ingles, pero le traduzco XD).

- Si, es un departamento muy comodo y es el más grande que nos sobro - dijo el hombre que la acompañaba a instalarse.

- ¿Quién tiene el más grande? - estaba desesperada.

- Bueno... un tal Gouenji Shuuya - Dijo el Hombre un poco sudado

- Así que Goenji Shuuya, le voy a reclamar por todo lo que me a hecho -

- ¿y que te a hecho? - pregunta el hombre detrás de ella

- Me a cojido el mejor depatamento - Dijo ella alzando un brazo con posición de venganza.

- No se porque esta niña tiene locura en su cabeza - Dijo él en su idioma japones

- ¿cuales son las reglas de vivir en un departamento? - pregunta la chica

- Botar la basura según el contenido, como plástico en uno, papel en otro y así -

- ustedes si saben de reciclaje -

- También no poner musica tan fuerte, puede que le moleste a el que esta arriba, el señor Gouenji no quiere escuchar nada de musica, otra cosa más, sea gentil con los demás - El hombre le hablaba pero esta no hace caso.

- Si, como sea, deme la llave - exigiendo con la mano, del dame dame.

- Esta bien, que disfrute de departamento - Dicho esto el hombre se retira

- vamos a ver mi lista, ¿estudiar?... es mejor la prostitución, buscar un trabajo temporal - La chica tenía mejores planes - iré a la escuela, mataré a ese Shuuya, y saldré con miles de tipos - su carita con miles de estrellas.

- Máto a Shuuya Gouengo primero - Va hasta el último piso, donde es el más grande, toca el timbre y abre una chica de cabello rosado y de ojos inmensos - Chica de pelo rosa, ¿Usted sabe quien es el tal Shuuya Gorrego - Dijo ella muy dispuesta aplastarlo

- Jeje ese borrego es mi hermano, es Goenji no Gorrego - Esta chica se partía de la risa

- Mi pronunciación no es buena con el japonés, soy Catty pero aquí me dicen la nekou -

Debes practicar tu japones, se dice neko, soy Gouenji Yuuka, se un poco de inglés - Dijo la de pelo rosa haciendo una reverencia

- Soy de america per vine a estudiar, me dijeron que Inazuma era el lugar donde abundan chicos muy lindos -

- ¿Eso crees?... ve a Hokkaido y caeras en los bombones que hay, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector y el no me deja salir con nadie - Dijo ella, su cara era muy deprimente

- (Vaya una virgen con problemas) Tu hermano te debe entender que ya no eres una niña - Dijo ella poniendo las manos a la cintura como si fuera una gallina - ¿Donde esta tu hermano? - pregunto viendo para todos los rincones del depa.

- ¿Para que lo necesitas? - Pregunta un tanto perdida

- Para matarlo - dijo ella saliendo de un sofá.

- ¿Matarlo?... jajajaja... ¿porque? -

- El tiene el depa más grande de este edificio, y me molesta - Dijo ella muy enfadada

- ¿Hermana, quien grita? - Dijo una voz que a Neko la petrifico y ella voltea a ver quién era, un poco quebrada para mirarlo.

- ¿Ese es tu hermano? - Dijo neko muy entumecida - No parece tener buena pinta - dijo ella apuntandolo

- Se ve hecho un desastre - dijo Yuuka tapándose la nariz - Es que un amigo le quito la chica que él gustaba -

- Oye no le digas eso a un extraño - Dicho esto coge a Neko de su camisa y la echa de su departamento -

- Nya! - se quedó con ojos de puntos con pestañas - ¡Eso no es justo, no es justo! - Reclamando y azotando la puerta. Adentro Yuuka le reclamaba igual.

- Estaba haciendo amiga de una extranjera, y además tu estas ebrio, ¿ahora queee le voy a decir? - ambos iban gritando y el chico demasiado tomado iba para su habitación - Llega una chica y la sacas a patada, es por eso que no encuentras novia y ¿que chica no quieren a Yuuto Kidou? todas corren a donde el.

- Ahora mismo no quiero saber de Chicas, si quieres vete de compras - Dijo el chico tirado en su cama y coge una botella y la bebe desenfrenadamente

- ¡Ok! (ahora mismo llamo a Toramaru)... - Se fue de la habitación, llama a Toramaru.

- Ah Gouenji, pasa algo, ¿tu hermano esta bien? - Toramaru

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Gouenji, llámame por mi nombre - Gritando

- Y si, mi hermano no esta tan mal, ¿podemos salir juntos? - Yuuka

- ¿Tu hermano te a dado el permiso? - Alegre

- Más o menos - Yuuka

- Voy por ti - Toramaru

Fin de la llamada

_ Yuuka se viste para su cita con Toramaru, al rato llega el chico

-¿Quién eres tú? - una chica estaba obstruyendo la puerta, estaba sentada

- ¿hora este chico? - Lo mira - ¿Tetsuya?

- No, Utsunomiya - Dijo el chico - ¿Hablas ingles verdad?

- Vengo de América - dijo ella parándose de aquel lugar

- No lo aparentas - dijo él, en eso la puerta se abre y barre a la chica al piso

- ¡Sabia que eras tú, vámonos rápido antes que el monstruo nos atrape! - Dijo ella tomando la mano del chico y la chica tirada en el piso - Ooops Neko-chan, no sabía que estaba detrás de la puerta.

- No importa, tu y tu hermano son iguales - Dijo ella tocando su cabecita

- ¿Porque no cuidas a mi hermano? pero no te acerques mucho -

- Solo hasta que el llegue - Dijo ella entrando al depa y los otros se fueron volados. Neko revisó las habitaciones fotos o objetos extraños que habían y en eso encontró un - Esto es un... - se quedó sorprendida, la yuuka no era nada inocente, tenía juguetes eróticos escondidos en su habitación - es chica me esta dando mala espina.

_ Shuuya se despierta , estaba un poco mejor y se fue a la sala en boxer, Neko sale a ver quien estaba en la sala.

- (Vaya, me descuido por allí y este me sale igual que su hermana), Disculpa... - Dijo ella con las manos juntas, tenía un poco de miedo.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - Dijo el con una dulce voz.

- (Parece que su cara a cambiado un monton) ¡Soy Neko, soy la chica que sacaste hace un rato, ¿lo recuerdas? -

- ¿Yo?... pues lo siento, creo que estaba tomado - Dijo el

- ¿Y no te da pena andar en calzones? - En eso el chico se ve y se tapa

- No es posible que me vean de esta forma - Dijo muy rojo - Espérame aquí - dicho esto, se fue a bañarse, luego de un rato andaba bien presentable - perdón por todo lo que te hecho pasar

- No importa - dijo ella ajustando sus lentes

- además, mi ingles no es muy bueno - dijo él un poco avergonzado

- (Si se te nota) no importa, aun asi te entiendo... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo ella tan calmada como el mar

- Dime - Dijo él tan pacífico

- ¿Podríamos intercambia tu departamento con el mio? - Dijo ella tan amablemente y su sonrisa hipócrita

- ¿Que?... ¿Solo era eso?... ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO! - Gritándole hasta el oído

- ¡¿Porque no?! - dijo ella muy molesta

- Esto lo estoy pagando hace años y además no puedo, no seas viva - dijo el

- ¡Mal negociante! - Dijo ella, después de un rato de gritarse los dos quedan sin baterías.

_ Al rato ella se fue a su depa.

- Claro que siempre llegaré a decírtelo una y otra vez - Dijo ella

- Y claramente te voy a decir una y otra vez la misma respuesta - Dijo el y ella se enojaba y se retira caminando y refunfuñando.

- (¡Vaya, pero que molesta es!... Pero ella me a quitado lo que sentía)... - Pensó él, mientras veía como ella se iba a lo lejos.

- NENENE, ¿vamos a tomar un café? - Era ella de nuevo

- ¡¿No te habías ido?! - Dijo el muy sorprendido y su corazon latia a la vez

- Si lo hice, pero llegué muy rápido, solo quiero que me compres un café y me des clases de japones - En eso Gouenji sale por su chaqueta se pone sus zapatos y sale. Cuando llegan a una linda cafetería, se escuchaba linda musica, olía el famoso aroma suave a café bebé con espumita acaramelado, especiales diseños.

- ¿Vas a pedir un café? preguntandole a la chica que veía los especiales del folleto

- Pidelo tu, ya que eres hombre... ¿No? -

- Aqui no es como en... ¿Donde dijiste que eras? -

- De América -

- No aparentas serlo, más bien eres ¿asiatica? - Dice el - En América el hombre invita, aqui tu pagas lo tuyo y yo lo mío, ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

- Como sea, siempre llevo dinero y tarjeta de crédito... ¿aceptan cheques?... enseñame ingles... digo Japonés - Dijo ella riéndose torpemente.

- (Nunca había visto una chica, que fuera diferente, es única, agradable, fresca y Inevitable dale un golpe en la cabeza o si no un balonazo)... Te voy a decir como se dice Hombre - Escribe en una libretita kawaii.

男 - otoko - Hombre

女 - onna - mujer

飲む - nomu - beber

嗅ぐ - kagu - oler

_Y así empezaron a su largo entrenamiento de japonés.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Nota: No soy nueva, la cuenta me la vendieron, ¡si! me la vendieron y no la pague XD<br>_**

**_No se nada de Japones, No me se muy bien los nombres de los personajes, sean pacientes conmigo, no me odien por ser asi._**

**_Inazuma Eleven me encanta, pero crecí más con go! _**

**_antes de este fanfic ya abía publicado un fanfic pero me di cuenta que no estaba bueno_**

**_Leo sus fanfic, me parecen muy buenos, pero me da tanta pena comentar, no quiero que me maten ^-^u nyah~~~_**

**_Les agradesco que ayan leído mi pobre historia._**

**_¡hasta otra nyah~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

La Secundaria

_ Al día siguiente, Gouenji fue al departamento de la nueva vecina, tocando la puerta se encuentra con una sorpresa, cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abre.

- Hola, ¿estabas esperandome?... - la chica esperaba una respuesta amable

- Pues claro que no - Dijo el muy disgustado

- ¿Tienes carro?, es que allá estaba un carro rojo y... -

- No te llevaré a ningún lado -

- Osea que si es tuyo, ¿me llevas? -

- ¡Ya te dije que no!, ¿no aprendes a escuchar? -

- Esta bien, ¿sabes como salir hasta la estación? -

- No te ayudaré -

- Ok yo me las arreglos - Sale de su departamento y cierra la puerta con la llave, empezó a caminar hasta pasar todo por su mente.

- Soy Catty pero me dicen neko, decidí ir a japón, la ciudad de inazuma a estudiar en el intercambio, no se nada de esta ciudad, me informe que aquí la gente es de buen corazón, aquí existen los mejores futbolistas, no solo vine a estudiar, también vine a enamorarme de un chico en especial, pero aquí es difícil que te den una mirada, tengo 18 año y planeo tener muchas citas, quiero que alguien vea a una chica tan horrible como yo, la belleza interior es lo único que hay que ver... ¿no?, solo es un plan.

- Luego de hacer mi pequeña entrada - Dijo ella parada frente a una casona

- Disculpa... - dice una chica joven sosteniendo una escoba,

- ¿Sabes donde queda la estacion? - la chica se le viene corriendo

- Si quieres yo te llevo - Dijo un chico

- Vaya los hombres de aquí son bajitos - dijo ella viéndolo con sus lentes

- No soy Hombre, soy Matsukaze Tenma - Dijo el chico que no le entendia mucho

- Se me olvida que nadie habla inglés -

- Pues yo si, Tenma lleva a la jovencita a la estación

- Si, vamos - Él la llevó hasta allá - Cuidate hermana

- Gracias o lo que dijiste - Dijo ella, esperando el proximo metro tren - Tengo mi pase, ah ese debe ser mi metro tren. Entrando, el metro tren estaba vacío hasta que una parada no muy lejana todo se llenaba, ella tenía que ir abriendo espacio para bajarse, luego la empezaban a toquetear - (¿Gente pervertida?)...

_ Entrando a estudiar con chicos y chicas de su misma edad

- Vaya que guapos son los chicos y que afeminados son, me gustaría que un chico muy guapo se enamorara de mí - dijo ella con corazoncitos en los ojos - pero eso es imposible, ya que ellos hablan japonés y yo ingles grrr... ¡rabia!, cuando el tarado de Shuuya me enseñara el ingles, digo japones - En eso varias chicas la veían se ponen de frente a ella

- ¡Tu! la nueva - Neko voltea

- Me das asco, vete de mi puesto - Dijo la del centro

- Perdon por darte asco, además... ya, si te doy asco, dejame el puesto aajejeje - con una risa fea y tono burlón, luego de tantas criticas, tanto en ingles y japones (notaneko-chi: japones no le hace caso, seguimos). la ponían tan cansada.

_En la hora del almuerzo, algunos estudiantes hacían cola y Neko entra y algunos de su clases están en la cola o cualquiera mesa y neko se pone a en esa fila y todos se le quedan viendo.

- ¿Que? ¿soy un virus o que? - dijo ella y todos se apartan dejando que ella se mueva hacia delante de la fila y compra en la cafetería, luego de eso sale. En todo eso se la pasan rumoreando cosas malas.

- (La verdad es que me gusta ser la reina de la fealdad) - pensó ella con una sonrisa - (hasta podría violar a los chicos mas lindo -

-Tu eres bella, no te dejes engañar, solo necesitas una operación de rostro y ya - Dijo un chico rubio

- ¿Eres un angel?... - dijo ella de muy sorprendida de su belleza femenina - Disculpa

- Si dime - El la estaba mirando desde la banca

- ¿como me entiendes si eres una japonesa muy hermosa? - La neko se había equivocado

- ¡Como crees, soy hombre -

- Ooops, perdón -

- Como sea, soy Coreano y se hablar ingles, porque lo aprendí cuando hacía un viaje - dijo el

- perdon no queria... espera, ¿eres Coreano? - pregunto aún más asombrada - que hace un Coreano en Japon

- O que hace una chica asiática de los Estados unidos en japón - Dijo el chico muy sonriente

- (Es más bello que yo)... - en eso se sento a lado de el y empezo a comer lo que había en esa mugrosa cafetería - me llamo Catty, pero me dicen Neko - la chica presentandose con migajas en la cara.

- Soy Afuro Terumi, mucho gusto - dijo el dandole una servilleta, ella lo coge - ¿Que edad tienes? te ves joven para ser fea

- Tengo... ¡oye no soy fea! - el estaba de lo más encantado y riéndose muy divertido - Soy muy, muy hermosa por dentro...

- Ajajaja ¿Hermosa por dentro? - pregunta un poco adolorido de reírse tanto

- (que delicada risa) si, muy hermosa por dentro, apenas tengo 18 - Dijo ella en su defensa

- Si eres hermosa por dentro, ¿porque no por fuera?... eres muy joven, si llegas a lo 25 años de soltería te convertirás en un pastel pasado -

- ¿En serio?... pero aquí las mujeres y señoras están más jóvenes que las de mi país y dicen sé muy sexy, ya que si eres una mujer o hombre que tienen 30 les dicen solterones -

- ¿También a los hombres? - un poco asustado

- La verdad no me importa si no me caso, solo vine a Japón a estudiar (y a tener relaciones) -

- intercambiemos nuestro números - Propuso el y mostrando su celular

- O disculpa, no he comprado ninguno, pero si quieres te doy mi direccion de mi depa -

- Ok, eres la primera chica que me da su dirección - eso la dejo pensando un poco

- Mañana puedes venir a la secundaria Kidokawa Seishuun -

- Tal vez, después de clase… quizás - le entregó una dirección y se fue

- Es un poco raro el chico, hasta parece mujer - Luego llegó a su departamento muy cansada, iba a cerrar la puerta que Shuuya detuvo

- Que te pasa - Dijo ella volteando hacia el

- ¿Solo quería saber como te fue en la universidad? - preguntó él

- ¿Estoy cansada déjame dormir?... -

- Pero quiero saber - insistió el chico

- Yo te diria que de lo mas raro, primero todos me decian que era horrible, parecía una rana, otros me gritaban fea en mi idioma para que me diera cuenta de que soy horrible, las chicas mas guarras, digo guapas de mi salón me dijeron que daba asco y en la cafetería todos se apartaron, luego un chico muy lindo y yo hablamos unos minutos y...

- ¡Espera!... ¿un chico muy lindo? -

- Sí - Asiente la chica - Se llama ¿Arturo Temuki ?... o ¿Amuro Hazuki?

- ¿Afuro Terumi? - Pregunto sin tanto asombro

- ¡Si ese!... ¿oye tu igual lo conoces? -

- Es un cierto "amigo" la verdad se cuenta como eso ya que él... -

- ¿Oye y como es él? -

- No me digas que te a gustado -

- !¿Que?! gustarme, me gustan los chicos mas machos, el esta de perlas allí con lo de ser afeminado, me cae bien pero tengo una duda -

- ¿Cual duda?-

- ¿Es Gay? - lo dijo directo

- (eres muy directa)... no, el no es gay, el es... no se, lo que sea que es el, es el y punto -

- ¿y tu hermana?, donde esta la pobre - Pregunto viendo para todos lados y en cada esquina revisando cada cosita.

- Si que desespera, estas en tu casa, Yuuka esta en mi depa - Dijo él, la chica se le cae una gota

- Lo siento, es que es todo parecido, excepto que este es más chico - dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza y sacando la lengua - Terumi me invitó a su escuela, ¿me puedes llevar a verlo?

- Neko, porque tu no lo haces sola - Dijo algo fastidiado

- Eres lindo, ¡gracias! - su voz era muy aguda - Te espero despues de mis clases - ella lo arrastra hacia afuera y ella cierra la puerta, para que no la molestara - Tengo sueño.

_ Y... a la mañana siguiente (Viernes por la mañana).

- ¿que?... pense que me despertaría después de unas horas, no todas hasta el amanecer - Dijo ella levantándose de su cama y poniéndose las gafa, después de un rato esta lista para ir de nuevo a ese horrible lugar - Bueno me voy, no tengo a mami ni a papi para despedirme - muy triste sale hasta bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Donde crees que vas? - pregunto el Chico a lado de su carro

- Lo mismo que ayer, a la escuela - siguió caminando unos tres pasos

- Lo que me hiciste ayer, no te lo perdonare - apuntando con el dedo

- Estas loco Shuuya, Tu no me dejas dormir, eso también es imperdonable - Dijo ella regresandose y yendo hacia él

- Te lo perdono si te llevo en mi coche -

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Si, pero antes, ¡No ensucies mi coche! -

- No te prometo nada - Dijo con una sonrisa nada especial, al rato llega el carro de Shuuya Gouenji a la Universidad, que todos salen corriendo hacia el -

- ¿que es todo esto? - Pregunto muy asustada, no entendía que hacían la personas allí

- Yo salgo primero y luego tu -

- ¿Porque? -

- Me podrían pensar que andamos juntos y eso dañaría mi reputación -

- (Diras la mia)... Bien, hazlo - dijo ella

- Desde arriba todos viendo lo que sucedía -

- ¡¿Mira quién se a bajado del carro de Gouenji Shuuya?! - Dijo la chica

- Es la nueva que me quito el puesto ayer, esa asquerosa y maldita perra, ¿como puede estar saliendo con ese lindo Jugador de soccer? - Pasa un tiempo y en la hora de descanso

- Luego me toca esta materia - la Neko caminaba llena de papeles y leyendo algunas, una pata flaca aparece y la tiran con todos los papeles en el piso, los chicos y chicas que estaban por ese pasillo, se estaba riendo con muchas ganas.

- Asi que eres la novia de Gouenji Shuuya ¿querida? - con cara mimosa y tierna, pero por dentro estaba mas que podrida, Neko se levanta y recoge los papeles y luego se vira

- Yo no soy novia de Shuuya Gouenji, yo soy su vecina y enemiga de él - luego se retira - No puedo creer que sean tan Bakas en este lugar, (Si quiero buscar un novio, tendré en cuenta que en esta universidad, nada que ver, prefiero que un chico se enamore de mi, no mi fealdad creada por mi maquillaje, sino por como soy por dentro).

_ Cuando termino todo eso, la chica se retira, Gouenji la estaba esperando

- No sabes cuanto fastidio siento en esta Universidad, soy una persona normal, que como, bebo, respiro y...

- Y haces !# 4%# -

- No tenías porque mencionarlo - viendola de reojos y ella divertida - Vamos a casa

- ¿Eh?... nooo, tenemos que ir a la tal escuela que terumi me dijo -

- (Esa Secundaria me tiene malos recuerdos), bien vamos allá - Siguieron hacia el carro y se montaron, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la secundaria esa que Shuuya le da un trauma

- ¿Así que esta secundaria tu estabas y luego cambiaste por otra?... vaya que genial -

- ¡Neko estás aquí! - Dijo Terumi, agarrandola de las manos y poniendo una carita super bonita, luego voltea a ver quién era el tipo - ¿Gouenji?

- Hola Afrodi, cuanto tiempo - Dijo el, no con buena cara, se le podía ver un aura un poco desubicada

- Vengan a mi noble oficina - los llevó hasta su oficina - ¿quieren algo de beber? - les ofrece galletas

- Espero que no contengan droga - con un tono que no se escuchaba

- ¿Que?... - pregunto una Neko llena de esas galletas, pero terumi le puso una mala cara a este, pero se contenía de las ganas.

- Terrumi-chan, los chicos se fueron asi que me voy - Un chico de cabellos naranja rosa o lo que sea, llega gritando a la oficina de Terumi

- No me digas así - Dijo con una voz suave pero a la vez fuerte - Dime Terumi-kun

- ¡Callate rubia Flaca!, ¿y esta Fea de anteojos quién es? - en eso Neko queda fría y hecha de Piedra - Este tipo es... - Shuuya voltea - Es Gouendri - Dijotapandosee la boca

- Gouenji, para que te aprendas bien los apellidos - Dijo un poco disgustado

- Rubia Flaca, porque no me dijiste que llegó un importante jugador de fútbol y su fea mascota - Dijo agarrando con fuerza

- ¿Mascota? - Dijo la chica con ojos llorosos

- Terumi hablemos afuera - Le dijo Gouenji cruzado de brazos

- Está bien, quédense aquí, vuelvo en un rato - ambos salieron, dejando a El chico y a neko

- eres muy aterradora para ser una chica -

- No entiendo mucho de lo que hablas - dijo ella tratándolo de convencer

- a bueno, pareces que no hablas mi idioma muy bien, ¿de donde vienes? -

_ Un pasillo solitario, aunque todo está vacío.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Terumi muy tranquilo

- Sabes lo que pasa, ¡¿que hace el hermano menor de Shiro aquí?! - el chico no se contuvo a gritarle y este solo se tapaba los oídos.

- Hace 4 meses me lo encontré muy solito, asi que decidi llevarlo a mi departamento y lo convencí a que trabajara conmigo, ¿no es genial? - Dijo Terumi, con montones de brillitos.

- Pero qué le vamos a decir a Shiro de su hermano -

- Solo que Atsuya no sabe que tiene un hermano mayor, Yo mismo lo nombre Fubuki Atsuya, pero no sabe de nada de Shiro Fubuki ni que existe, por favor, guarda este secreto - Dijo Terumi viendo seriamente.

- Lo pensaré - Dijo Gouenji, muy pensativo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aqui lo dejo, pues tengo muchas sorpresas más, esperen pronto la continuación... ¿Me pregunto que secreto tiene mi OC, Atsuya en mi historia le da un giro muy inesperado.<em>**  
><strong>

_Estoy preocupada por unas amigas, una le dijeron una critica y la otra le dijeron que ¿Quién es ese extraño?, ¡pues no saben quien es Shiro Fubuki!, No puedo creer que aquí en fanfiction esten esas personas que se la pasan criticando a las demás, nadie es perfecto nyah~_

_Hasta prontito mininas nyah~~~_


End file.
